


Hundred Dollar Brother

by SinFromHeaven



Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Before Jamacia, During Jamacia, From his sister's point of view, His sisters are here, Other, Post Jamacia, Rubens barely here but he is here, Short, This is so old I thought I posted it, a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: "I bet $100 dollars Mercedes’s retarded brother is never coming back!"





	Hundred Dollar Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Short as hell and I thought this was posted. This was so old I got a chance to finish an actual notebook.

    Ruben disappeared in Mercedes’s junior year. Growing up in the Marcado household Mercedes’s had usually gotten away with everything. Her mom was usually more concerned of Paola’s habit of constant fighting or taking care of Ruben. Mainly to make sure he never got too overwhelmed by adult life.

 

    They were a close knit family. So that Sunday when Ruben didn’t show up for dinner the table felt empty. And when he didn’t pick up their mami’s calls for three days straight they knew something was wrong. Especially when they went to his apartment and saw it was a mess, which was completely unlike the Ruben they knew. 

 

    When her Mami and Paola went to the police she was forced to go to school and wait out the news. When Paola came to pick her up early she knew they’d gotten nothing but bad news.

 

    Ruben had just disappeared.

 

      It didn’t take long for the information of her missing brother to travel. Kids and teachers whispered and starred. Nobody had confronted her until Wednesday.

 

 “I bet $100 dollars Mercedes’s retarded brother is never coming back!” A boy shouted in the lunchroom one day. People snickered as it got quiet and the lunch room was tense for her response. 

 

 “Same thing with your mom! Especially when I’m done with her!” An equally loud voice jeered. Vision red, Mercedes yelled over the murmured chatter. 

 “I bet $100 dollars he is coming back!” She declared with a steel glare. The lunch room got quiet and the tension in the air stayed for the rest of the day.

 

    That October, when Paola came and signed Mercedes out of school at 10:46 with a special gleam in her eye, Mercedes knew something was up. Paola had just held her tight and sobbed.

 

 “They found him, he’s here.”

 

    That's when Mercedes knew everything would be okay. Slowly, but surely.

  
  


    4 years later, one day while Mercedes was out with her brother they bumped into someone from Mercedes past that she barely recognized. Jaxson Connor. The boy who’d bet 100 dollars on her brothers return. At first Jaxson looked off guard, then surprised, than awkward. 

 

 “Ruben. Mercedes. How-I. Ruben...your back?” Jaxson started obviously not sure how to react to Ruben’s return. The Mercado family had done it’s best to keep Ruben after the media especially after there was no sign of Jason and the law had no interest in finding him. 

 

 “Fuck off Jaxson, my brothers worth more than 100 dollars.” 

 

    Jaxson looked down at the ground and had the decency to look ashamed. Mercedes’s did everything she could to fight the smirk forming on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> We Three Men is still gonna be finished. I just need the last chapter for that 3rd one and then boom.


End file.
